Giselle Tenjouin
Giselle Tenjouin (ジセル・天上院 Jiseru Tenjōin) is a character debuting in Pokémon Fairytales: Daybreak Chapter. Giselle is one of the notable staffs in La Pucelle Academy and is the instructor of Team Daybreak. She is noted to be rather "strange" by students and teachers alike, due to how logically she thinks and her notable lack of sleeps (due to the bags under her eyes). Although, she is prove to be a strong Level 10 Magician and has been called as the "Phoenix Magician" (鳳凰の魔術師, Hōō no Majutsushi) due to her choice of magic. Giselle was also a famous scientist throughout Academy City and how she invented most of the technologies in there. Yet, nobody knows why would she abandons her place as a scientist. In Revenant Tales, it is revealed that Giselle is a "Branded" (烙印, Rakuin lit. Stigma), a human who was blessed by Moltres, one of the Legendary Pokémons or called as the "Ancient Ones" (古代物, Kodai-Mono), thus gaining the powers of "Moltres' Golden Flames" and having longer lifespan (having been living before Academy City's been built) as a result. Giselle later reappears as one of the main characters in Revenant Tales/Pokémon after Roy and his team accidentally stumbles upon the place where she currently "sleeps" for nearly more than 200 years after the events of Pokémon Fairytales: Daybreak Chapter, accidentally awaking her as a result. She then decides to join them and becomes part of the Cross Academy's staff and the instructor to Team Roy. Appearance Personality Background Chronology Pokémon Fairytales: Daybreak Chapter Pokémon Fairytales: Twilight Chapter Revenant Tales/Pokémon Other Appearances Pokémon Equipment Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities Magical Abilities Shining Flame Magic Shining Flame Magic (煌炎の魔法, Kōen no Mahō): Aura Magic Aura Magic (霊気の魔法, Reiki no Mahō): Drive Sword Mode Drive Sword Mode (駆動剣モード, Kudō Ken Mōdo): Drive Sword Mode is a unique magic developed by Giselle during her time as a scientist. Drive Sword Mode allows its user into enhances their weapon by inserting "Drive Cores" (駆動芯 (ドライブコア), Kudōshin (Doraibukoa)); in which the Drive itself its determines on which Core is inserted in. The Drive Cores were created by Giselle as a result of managing to condensed and storing the powers of the Akashic Records (アカシックレコード, Akashikkurekōdo). Because of it, it may have a severe side-effect from overusing if someone does not know how to properly handle them. In Giselle's message to Kisara, it is revealed that the Drive Cores were specially forged due to Satoshi's immense magical power and his bonds of friendship as well as his unimaginable power of the Akashic Records, allowing it to utilize by someone who has that similar ability as him. Although, despite this magic is first created by Giselle herself, she has yet to see it utilizing it by herself; giving Kisara Drive Cores in order for her to utilizes it instead. *'Phoenix Sword' (フェニックスソード, Fenikkusu Sōdo): *'Amaterasu Sword' (アマテラスソード, Amaterasu Sōdo): Relationships Trivia Quotes Category:Characters Category:La Pucelle Academy Staffs Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Magicians Category:Level 10 Magicians Category:Necessarius Category:Scientist Category:Teachers Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Branded Characters Category:Cross Academy Staffs Category:MG Main Characters